


No One Can Lose the Faith in Love

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “That’s not the point, Juri.” he whispered, all the glee from before suddenly disappeared. “The point is that every time you and I are together it feels like I have to hide it. In public, with the other guys, with your family. I’m happy to be with you Juri, and I can’t understand why you don’t feel the same.”





	No One Can Lose the Faith in Love

Juri looked up from his stuff, greeting the choreographer with a nod.  
That morning he was really tired. It was not like they had done a lot more, nothing more than usual.  
Maybe it was his fault, and the fact that he couldn’t seem able to sleep a lot at night didn’t help. Maybe it was the thoughts he had in his mind which prevented him from having a good sleep.  
He snorted, collecting his stuff and heading toward the dressing room in order to change his clothes, but he was stopped by two hands on his hips.  
Startled, he turned, ending up facing Taiga.  
The older smiled and leaned towards him, like he was about to kiss him.  
“Stop it.” Juri wearily scolded him, looking around sneakily.  
“Nobody was looking at us, don’t worry.” the other one told him, and then he greeted Hokuto and Jesse who were leaving the room, leaving the two of them alone.  
“You’re always way too relaxed, Taiga.” Juri commented, escaping his grip and trying again to get out of the room, but this time he was grabbed by his wrist.  
“It’s not me who’s too relaxed. It’s you who makes too many problems.” he pointed out, shrugging. “It’s not me who’s terrified by the fact that someone may see us.” he added, raising an eyebrow and nestling the younger towards himself, kissing him straight. “There’s nobody in here now.” he whispered when they split.  
Juri bit his lip, nodding and letting his hands go to the elder’s arms, caressing him slowly.  
“Would you like to do something tonight?” he asked him, raising an eyebrow. “We can have dinner together. And then, since we don’t have to work in the morning, I thought you could sleep at my house. I just have to call my mom and...”  
Taiga interrupted him raising his hand, scowling.  
“And tell her that you’ll bring a friend home?” he finished his sentence in his place, laughing ironically and shaking his head. “No, thanks. If this is how things have to be, I prefer not to come.”  
The younger sighed dramatically, stopping caressing him and looking straight into his eyes, impatient.  
“Tai-chan, would you mind explaining to me why you always have to make things harder than they are? When we can’t see each other you complain about us not going out together enough, when we can do it it’s about others being there, when I ask you to do something you always find something to complain about. What’s your problem?” he asked, exasperated.  
Taiga shrugged, going towards one of the tables leant against the wall, sitting on it and letting his legs swing, thoughtful.  
“That’s not the point, Juri.” he whispered, all the glee from before suddenly disappeared. “The point is that every time you and I are together it feels like I have to hide it. In public, with the other guys, with your family. I’m happy to be with you Juri, and I can’t understand why you don’t feel the same.”  
The other moved closer slowly, grabbing his hand and slipping his fingers in between the elder’s ones; he looked at them instead of looking Taiga in the eyes.  
“This isn’t true, Taiga, I... I’m happy to be with you, I really am. It’s just that I don’t like others to know it, that’s all. Until it’s possible, I’d like not to tell to anybody and keep it for us.”  
Kyomoto didn’t seem to be convinced with that, because it actually felt like an excuse.  
He put a hand on his jaw, forcing the younger to look him in the eyes.  
“Well, then. If it’s not such a big deal for you...” he stood up, a few centimeters far from him, bucking his hips until they were straight against the other’s ones. “I want you, Juri.” he provoked him, raising an eyebrow and smiling naughtily, starting to swing his body a little.  
“Taiga...” Juri hissed, trying to keep him far, failing in his purpose. “Do you really think we should do it? Anybody could see us. One of the guys could come back because he forgot something, and if they see us we’d end up in trouble.”  
The elder smiled again, not impressed by his words, and he brought his hands to his waist, proceeding lower, slowly.  
“No, we wouldn’t end up in any trouble. If one of the other guys should catch us, they would simply know that we’re dating. Or having sex, at least, that’s all. If this scares you too much we can go. If you’re so much against the fact that they know about us.” he stressed, letting the other understand what he meant with that sentence. “So, now I’m gonna stop, Juri. It’s your choice.”  
The younger thought about it just for a second, before he sighed and leant toward him, smashing his lips on the elder’s.  
Taiga opened his mouth, reaching out for his tongue and deepening the kiss, bringing his hands under Juri’s shirt for a better contact with his naked skin.  
As doubtful as he was, he could clearly see the boundaries Juri had self-imposed going down one by one, while he melt under his touch.  
Taiga knew him too well, and he knew exactly what was needed to bring him right where he wanted him, and now he didn’t even care about the fact that he didn’t want to expose themselves, to the point of having sex in the rehearsal room.  
And sex wasn’t the point at all; the point was bringing him to admit what his problem was, why he was so shy about that topic.  
He was afraid of that answer, because he didn’t want to hear the other telling him that their relationship wasn’t important enough to be shared.  
He was afraid, but still he wanted to know.  
He grabbed him by his hips, forcing him to turn and pushing him against the table, still kissing him.  
He took his shirt off and did the same with his, then he brought his mouth to the younger’s throat and collarbones, bending and forcing him to arch his hips toward him while he brushed with his finger underneath the boy’s sweatpants, his fingers on the delicate skin of his groin, resting them there enough to make him feel impatient, before he finished undressing him.  
“Come on, Taiga.” Juri whispered, his voice showing how turned on he was.  
“You’re not saying it because you can’t wait, you say it because you’re afraid.” the older commented, stopping the torture his chest with his mouth, and bringing a hand to his erection, moving it slowly, too much for Juri to like it.  
“It isn’t true. I want it... I want you, Taiga.” he said, broken, while his hips offered themselves shamelessly to Taiga’s hand, trying to get as much friction as possible.  
Kyomoto grinned slightly, before he went on his knees and took his tongue where his fingers were, passing it on Juri’s erection, rising up slowly and enveloping the tip in his mouth, sucking slowly, raising his eyes toward him and finding out that he was looking at him too.  
When he took it all in the warmth of his mouth, Juri brought a hand over his lips, trying to suffocate a moan.  
Smiling, Taiga stood up, taking his arm and then keeping his hands still against the table.  
“Don’t you dare.” he said, controlled. “Don’t you dare holding back, Juri.” he ordered, smiling to him, before he started to give attentions to his erection again.  
When he was sure about the fact that the other wouldn’t have tried again to bring a hand to his mouth he let him go, brushing his thigh with his fingers and going toward the centre, forcing him to widen his legs and moving forward until he met his opening, teasing it for a few moments before he let a finger slip inside it, feeling the younger tensing around it, and meanwhile pushing further into his mouth.  
Taiga kept on preparing him, distracting him with his tongue, trying to avoid any kind of pain because, as much as he didn’t want this to be too fast, he could feel his erection begging for some kind of friction, still restrained by his pants, and now he really wanted to be inside of Juri, to feel him stretching around himself, to be buried inside that warmth that now he could only feel with his fingers.  
He stood up, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes, caressing his face and leaning toward him to kiss him, with a sweetness that until then he hadn’t shown to him.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
Juri nodded, bringing his legs around the elder’s hips and lacing them on his back, forcing him against himself.  
“Move.” he whispered, urging him, and this time Taiga couldn’t deny it to him.  
He quickly removed pants and boxers, enough to free his cock, bringing himself to Juri and starting to make his way inside of him.  
The younger clawed his back, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder, while Taiga stayed still for the time necessary for him to get used to it, before he withdrew a few centimeters, burying himself again to the hilt, rough, feeling amused when he saw him trying to restrain himself from screaming.  
“It’s useless, you know?” he mocked him, panting a bit, keeping his mouth close to his ear. “The others are gone. You can scream how much you want.”  
Juri didn’t need to be told twice.  
He let go against him, offering himself to his rough thrusts, arching his back while he pulled Taiga’s body even closer to his.  
The older kept his eyes open and fixed on him, captivated by the way he was enjoying his movements, bringing a hand around his cock and masturbating him quickly, grinning when he saw him biting his lip and arching his back more, close to orgasm.  
When he came he couldn’t restrain himself anymore: he shouted out loud, moaning repeatedly Taiga’s name, closing around his body.  
Taiga caressed his face, going lower on his neck and shoulder, starting to move again inside him, in an almost furious pace, until he came as well, emptying himself inside him and then letting go, mouth on his neck and hands tight on his hips, while the younger’s legs were still around him, like they didn’t want to let him go.  
“It wasn’t this bad now, was it?” were Taiga’s first words as soon as he caught his breath.  
He pulled out slowly from Juri’s body, fixing his clothes and helping him stand up.  
“I had never said it would have been bad.” Juri answered, taking his shirt, without looking him in the eyes.  
“Now, would you mind finally explaining to me what your problem is?”  
Juri bit his lip, doubtful. He moved his weight from a foot to another, and then he sighed and raised his eyes toward him.  
“I don’t have any problem about the fact that we’re dating, Taiga, that’s what you don’t understand. It’s just that... I like the way we are now. I like the fact that we’re the only one to know about us, it’s relaxing. When too many people know something then problems and incomprehension start, and I don’t want anybody to tell me that it’s wrong being with you, or something. Because I’ve made my choice and I feel great whenever I’m with you. I don’t want anyone to doubt it.” he said, sighing like he had suddenly pulled a weight off his shoulders.  
Taiga stared at him, surprised, starting to smile.  
“So...” he said, but then he seemed to have changed his mind and laughed. “You’re an idiot, Juri! The things I’ve been thinking about!” he was starting to put an order to his thoughts, now that the younger’s behavior in the past months made sense. “You see? Was it necessary for me to harass you into the rehearsal room to make you say...”  
“Stop it, Taiga.” Juri scolded him, like it was a warning.  
“Where anyone could have come...”  
“Stop!”  
“Think about how funny would have been if someone had walked on us having sex here! How would we have explained it?” he added, making fun of him, without stopping smiling.  
Juri raised his eyes, annoyed.  
“Go away. I don’t want to see you ever again.” he hissed, tossing his bag to him and feeling even more annoyed when he saw he was still smiling.  
“Meet you tonight at eight?” he asked, like he hadn’t listened to him.  
Juri bit his tongue, trying to keep his voice as relaxed as possible while he answered to him.  
“Ok.” he muttered in the end, noticing the satisfied look on the elder’s face.  
Taiga went closer to him, kissing him on his cheek and then going toward the door.  
“I love you, Juri!” he said, before going out of the room.  
Juri stayed still for a few moments.  
It was the first time Taiga told him, and he felt somehow reassured by those words.  
He smiled.  
What they felt for each other, he decided, would have still remained between them.  
It didn’t matter how many people knew, he wouldn’t have changed his mind.  
He loved him.


End file.
